Titanic
by Just-Kiss-Her-Fabian
Summary: Sort of like the movie Titanic with Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet. Nina and her rich and haughty fiance, Jerome, decide to go on a cruise before their wedding. When Nina is on the deck one night, she meets a lower class person named Fabian. They slowly fall in love and warning the ending might make close to everyone cry! Rated M for ( lots of ) character death. REVIEW PLZ! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Okay, this is basically, for all who have seen the movie with Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio, this is basically JUST like the movie TITANIC. Except, FABINA style. For all who have not seen the movie, you have not cried at a movie yet. Oh my god! I bawled my eyes out in the ending! For all who have not seen TITANIC, its a bit over 3 hours, and its about this girl named Rose, who has this rich fiance. One evening, her and him decide to go on a romantic cruise on the first voyage of the Titanic, known as the " Un-Sinkable Ship. " Then, she met this penniless artist, named Jack. They first meet on the deck and slowly fall in love. That fateful time when the Iceburg hits. After it does, this security guard thinks Jack stole a diamond, and takes him down stairs into the Cabins. He handcuffs Jack to a pole and leaves him. Rose is looking for him, goes down in the Cabins, and finds the room he is in. She finds an ax and cuts off his cuffs. When they're back on the deck, one of the first life boats is taking in first-class women and children. Rose's mother reaches for her to come, but she looks at Jack and refuses. She offers again, this time Jack insisted she went for her safety. Rose then went on for Jack. The Lifeboat was being dropped by a string. As she was going down, her and Jack stared into each other's eyes. Then, she jumped out of the boat and climbed back up. If she was going to die, she was going to die with him. The Titanic started sinking harder, and tilting. ( I missed a part, when Rose's first class friend dies, he stays in a room, he knows he shall die, that dude kinda looks like Rufus. Sorry I cried :( He was a nice guy! ) People were sliding off, Jack and Rose weren't they were clinging for dear life on the corner. Jack told them to jump, they did. They found a piece of floating wreckage and Jack told rose to go on and Rose held on to him. They were talking and the screams of people suddenly went silent. Only people alive it seemed were Jack and Rose. Jack started shivering and chattering, but there was only room for one, he chose Rose over him. He made Rose promise to never let him go, she did, right after, he grew dark blue skin and lips and his pulse went silent. He died. Rose still holding him. She cried and took courage, let his body go. To the depths of the Titanic. His body sank. A few minutes later as she cried thought she would perish just like Jack, but she heard someone. A boat. It finally got here after they sent the flare over 2 hours ago. They realized they didn't get there fast enough, flashing lights on dead passengers, yelling for alive people, but Rose's voice was hoarse and weak, even if she yelled, she will not be heard, she saw a coach. swam over to him, grabbed his whistle, and blew as hard as she could. They saw her. The next morning, she was eating in the poor people's section. Now, her horrible haughty EX-HUSBAND-FIANCE, came looking for her. She had a hoodie on and hid her face. That was the last she saw of him, a year later he comitted suicide. Gunshot to the mouth. Rose is an old woman, enough to be a grandmother. She is on a boat, which took courage after her Titanic experience. She says there were no records, that there ever was a man named Jack. She took the diamond necklace, Jack stole which got him in trouble for her, and threw it in the ocean. Just like his body, then she goes to her Cabin bed. ( Here comes the part where I bawled...come on! I'm Female! what do you want from me! If you didn't cry YOU don't have a heart dude! ) It show's her dying in her sleep, shows all of the pictures in frames she had, of before and after the Titanic. Then, the camera goes in the ocean and shows the Titanic in the depths of the Pacific. Then it shows the Titanic restored. She ( Her spirit ) enters the main ballroom, and sees everyone that died that night, she goes up the main stairs and see's Jack, standing there. Then they kiss. :( So sad :( The music makes it more depressing! :( Anyways wow took me a half hour just writing that! I am SO sorry! haha, not very good at summaries! Only full detail! LATER! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1- Moving on the Cruise of a life time.

Nina's P.O.V

I woke up with my soon to be Fiance. He is VERY rich, and a bit handsome as well. We're going on a romantic get away. He surprised me with the first class tickets 3 weeks ago. Today is the day! It's 2pm and the boat leaves in 3 hours! It takes 2 hours to get there, we live far from there. He greeted me thankfully and we got dressed up in our suits and dresses and jewelery. I love him so much. His name is Jerome. We got into our fancy car and drove off to the dock. We had an hour wait and relaxed. " 3 MINUTES UNTIL SAIL! " I heard the captain yell. We got out of our car and went on board. It's 5pm and a sunset is starting. It's so beautiful. He went inside his Cabin while I was still on the deck. He said to meet him there in 1 hour. It was so beautiful and it was the very first voyage of this ship. Now that is what made it so special. It was made out of steel and had water proof doors in the Cabins. That is why they call it the " Unsinkable ship. " I think it's just amazing. We sailed off and now all the people waving had left. What a wonderful cruise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! :) Sorry if it seemed like I dropped off the face of the earth! Thanks for all the reviews! When I came back from being grounded, I was shocked to see how many people commented! So for all who reviewed... THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU GUYS! :D :) :D :) :D ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

Chapter 2- Love at First Sight

Fabian's P.O.V  
Hey, I'm Fabian. I guess you could say I'm not the richest man on the boat... but I'm trying! I've been selling, or trying to for the matter, my drawings of things. I have a friend I'm with at the moment, his name is Alfie. He's a lower class-man as well. Me and him were going over my paintings, just looking at them and trying to sell some of them once more every now and then. Then, I saw this beautiful woman come up to the balcony, looking into the sun. I was in a gaze, just staring at her. Alfie noticed me and looked for what I was looking at. Alfie saw I was looking at the girl and said, " Ah... So lil' ol' Fabey's in love then?... Cute! Look man, she's FIRST class, you ain't got a chance with her! Not by long shot! "

" Yeah... Thanks for the encouragement Alfredo! " I replied. Just then I saw a man come up to her, looking first class as well. He spoke to her for a moment and the both went back to their cabins.

" See mate, now you SO don't have a chance with her! " Alfie said ending in laughter.

" Alfie why am I even FRIENDS with you! " I said, clearly annoyed turning to him.

But... I couldn't help find Alfie's words true. At the first look of her, I was in love, like something was drawing me to her. Hell, I don't even know her name! This was love at first sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- You Jump I Jump

Nina's P.O.V

I'm running fast across the deck to the back point of the boat. This is just too much... I'm really stressed out right now. I'm supposed to get married to my fiancé, Jerome when we get off this cruise! He told me this was like an early honey moon. Its night time. I finally get myself to the back point of the ship. I safely hold the rails and look at the crashing Pacific below me. I slowly and carefully climb my way to the outer parts. I hold on to the rail. Just then, I hear footsteps coming my way. " Don't do it. " I hear a voice say. I turn my head and see a man standing there, Blackish Brown hair with icy blue eyes.

" Stay back... you can't stop me! " I reply.

" Bet I can! " He jokes.

" Come any closer and I'll jump! " I say angrily. He starts taking his shoes off.

" Hey... have you ever been to Wisconson? " He said. I look at him confused.

" They have some of the coldest winters there, me and my uncle used to go ice fishing there all the time during the winter. " He said again. Why is he telling me this?

" One winter, we were ice fishing. I was on some thin ice, I fell right through. Water was so cold, like a thousand knives hitting your body at once. So, you jump, I'll have to go in after ya. " He finished.

" Why in god's name would you do that? " I said skeptically.

" Well, wouldn't enjoy it, but, you jump I jump. " He replied. I looked down at the sea, now terrified of the painful death I would experience if I jumped as planned. My eyes widened. I turned back to the man. He walked over to me and tried to help me get back on the other side. All of a sudden, my flats slipped on a wet rail! I screamed but he still held on to my hand.

" I gotcha, I won't let go! " he said, and finally, with all his might, he pulled me back up, but his strength had to of been all out by then so he fell on top of me.

**Thats a rap! SORRY! It may be short! But since its summer I'm going into 8th grade this September anyways its summer so I'll have more free time! New stories in!**


End file.
